villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackwolf's Army
Blackwolf's Army is the personal army of the wizard Blackwolf. Inspired by the image of the Nazi Party, during World War II, the Army serves the wizard's schemes, and obeys him, without even questioning him. Origined from the animated film, Wizards, the Army plays a major role in the villains tournaments tournaments, including the Disney vs Non Disney Villains and the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Defeat To Frollo's Anti-Wizard Policy Empire The Goverment Agent Kent Mansley had spotted Blackwolf and his army as a threat to Frollo's Empire, so he sent Captain Hook, Commander Rourke, Shan Yu and their armies to deal with the sorceror. Just as they arrived, Blackwolf ordered his soldiers to attack the enemies. Unexpected to Frollo's allies that the wizard had gathered multiple soldiers to his side, they didn't lose their courage for fighting the mutant army. Unfortunately for the mutants, their leader had been killed in the battlefield by Cpt Hook's gunshots, leaving his army to their defeat by Frollo's allies. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Ally With Juliana and the First Mission During the events of the Non-Disney Villains War, Blackwolf received a call from Queen Juliana, the mother of the savage prince, Nekron. Because Juliana, feared the control of the Ice Nation under Nekron's bride, the Snow Queen, she makes a temporary alliance with the wizard. Blackwolf sends his top assassign killer, Necron 99, to finish the territorries of the Snow Queen once and for all. Although the mutant managed to break the defences of the Ice Peak by slaying several Nekron's warriors in his path, he was outmached by the Snow Queen's magic, who used her powers to kill the serial killer, while the Snow Queen laughed at his defeat. Constructing His Army After the defeat of Nekron 99, Blackwolf, feared that other powerfull conflicts will easily wipe him out, called many mutants to his growing army, to equip them with the most recent models of the warfar technology,so that they would be prepared for any outcoming attack. Dealing With A Blue Threat After many days of progressing, Blackwolf had the perfect army to deal with many enemies and threats who were against his rule. To test them out, he sent his mutant army to terrorise the people of a nearly located town. But this was spotted by the unusual spieces of the Blue Meanies who watched them fighting the innocent people and thought they were dangerous threats to their plans, so the Blue Meanie's Leader ordered his blue army to attack the mutants. While the Blackwolf's Army skills were enough to deal with the blue creatures, they were no match against the new powerfull technology of the Blue Meanies who defeated many mutants in the distance. That was until Blackwolf entered the battlefield and showed to his enemies visions of his secret weapon, his new army of the Nazi Soldiers, the deceased soldiers, after the events of the World War 2. Scared to death that they saw Adolf Hitler and his army in person, the Blue Meanies retreated to the mountains, despite their leader announcements to return and fight, leaving the Blackwolf's Army to celebrate for their first victory. Mutants And Animals Together Hearing about the recent victory that Blackwolf made against the Blue Meanies, the dictator bird, Dolf, called the wizard and proposed him an alliance between Dolf's animals with Blackwolf's army, for the purpose to increase his power and territory to the universe. The Invasion Begins Blackwolf, then, made a speech to his mutant to encourage his men for his next invasion against the human order. The mutants also manage to rebuild their former general, Necron 99. During the Invasion the mutants were confronted by Dr. Mindbender, an asccociate of Cobra Commander, with his army of Bio-Vipers. In spite of the mutants warfare technology, Necron 99 suggested to find another away to defeat the human's forces. However, just as the mutant killer was alone, Doctor Minbender used his mind-control abilities to control Necron 99. The general was forced to serve the doctor instead of Blackwolf. The now brainwashed Necron 99 travels, along with his new master, to a building, where he meets Tokka and Rahzar. Seeing them as enemies, the mutant tied Razhar with a metal rope. Tokka furious insisted to let his partner free from Necron's trap. Dr. Minbender refused. Just as then a small break fight begins between the duo animals and the doctor. When Dr. Mindbender was knocked out by Tokka, Necron rushes to his master side to protect him. He fired at Tokka several shots of his gun. Tokka easily dodges the mutant's gunshots and manages to climb into a nearby building. However, his partner, Rahza was killed by the mutant's gunshots, despite Rahza's last words to save him from Necron 99. Tokka then swears revenge for murdering his partner. Just as then, the army of Blackwolf sneaks out in the building. Seeing that Necron 99 was now working with the humans, one of the mutants of Blackwolf, stabs Necron 99 in the back with a sword, killing him in the process. The mutants then turn their attention to Dr. Mindbender, who recovers his powers after his previous fight. The scientist orders his Bio-Vipers to kill all the mutants at once. The robots succeed in their mission, killing all of Blackwolf's mutants. A Peacefull Contract After the death of Blackwolf, the remnants of the mutants were under the leadership of Flogg, the adopted son of Blackwolf. Fearing for his people safety, Flogg was forced to sign a contract in which he gives up several territories to the conquerors of the war, Dolf and Snively. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War A Call From A Dark Fairy Blackwolf were close friends with the dark fairy, Maleficent. After she transportated to the Video Game/CGI Universe, she sent an image of herself to the Animated Universe to the wizard, Blackwolf, and ordered him to guard the Forbidden Mountains at all the cost. The sorcerer immediately accepts the offer, as Maleficent's image fainted and disappeared into the void. Hiring A New Captain Thinking that it might be impossible to him to defend Maleficent's home on his own, Blackwolf called an old ally to the Forbidden Mountains, as the Hun Warrior, Shan Yu, entered the Mountain, along with his army. The Return Of Maleficent After the Battle in the Subspace, the dark fairy, Maleficent, returned to the Animated Universe, by a portal, with both Blackwolf and Shan Yu to be shocked, after seeing that she is still alive. Mutant Vs Android Furious that her allies didn't do nothing in the war, Maleficent commands Shan Yu and Blackwolf to expand their territorries. Blackwolf, assists the help of his top general, Necron 99, to investigate the Scientist's Syndicate base and eliminate their leaders, Doctor Doofenshmirtz and Doctor Willy, as the first baits, to impress Maleficent. When the mutant arrived at the doctor's base he was encountered by Dr. Willy's asssistant, Protoman., who saw him as an intruder and attacked him personally. After many shots of the rivals, Protoman, fired at the mutant a powerfull shot that knocked him out of the battle. Recruiting Wizards Despite that fight, Maleficent's appearentice, Mozenrath, enlists the services of the sorceress, Madam Mim, to their faction, making Maleficent's team a powerfull threat to their enemies. Under Attack By The Koopa King It was not long enough, until, the dragon king, Bowser, invades Maleficent's fortress and was confront by the wizard, Blackwolf, who sensed his surpised arrival at the castle. To end the wizard's power, Bowser used one of the wands that Mozenrath has brought to the faction and attack the wizard. However, Blackwolf was not a harmless old creature as he just appears, and fired the koopa king with his own powers, while he tranformed himself into a giant snake to combat his enemy. After a short fight, Bowser managed to throw fire at his rival, flaming all of the snake body, leaving the sorcerer to return into his normal form. Just as Bowser had the opportunity to fire from his wand a final spell at the wizard, Mozenrath and Mim appeared in his shock. Outmached by the wizards trio, the Koopaling King flee the castle, via teleportation, to Blackwolf's fury. Heroes Vs Villains War Forming The Bakshi Bunch And Joining The Horned King's Faction Seeing the upcoming war against the heroes, Blackwolf, along with the ice lord, Nekron, and the sorcerer, Saruman, form a new faction, known as the Bakshi Bunch. Later, the voodoo sorcerer, Dr.Facilier, proposes the wizards an offer of joining the Horned King's powerfull faction, something that the sorcerers didn't refused to his plan. Sending A Messenger Wanting to known about the heroes plan, the Horned King and Blackwolf tasked the serial killer, Necron 99, to scout the heroes area, while killing as many heroes as he can. The mutant fails in his mission, after he was outmatched by Robin Hood and by Peter Pan, and later lost his fighting conscious, when he attacks Montagar's tower, a base operations of Merlin, Avatar and other magical beings. Despite that short event he managed to shot down the President, Elinore's father, but he was kept on the tower of Avatar, creating him now a hero personality, rather than a villain personality, now named, Peace. All of this was watched by Larry the lizard, who runs to Blackwolf and the Horned King's base to spread the news about the mutant's victory over killing the President, much to the excitement of the Horned King's forces. Vs The Royal Council After aquiring information, from the Genie, to where the Black Cauldron is, the Horned King order his forces to attack King Stephan's castle. At thei arrival, Blackwolf met with the king of Atlantis, Kashekim Nedakh, and king of China, the Emperor. The wizard managed with his powers to knock out the king of Atlantis, while his army capture the Emperor, along with Chi-Fu. After the battle, the Horned King found the Black Cauldron in the castle and he took it on his own fortress. A Prison's Escape In the middle time, the dark fairy, Maleficent, brought Robin Hood, Peter Pan and Elinore to the Horned King, as the lich king overthrow them to prison, he announces to them that they will be executed. However, Avatar and Merlin forces stormed inside the Horned King's fortress for rescuing their friends. Just one mutant of Blackwolf, charged at the heroes, the Lost Boys jumped, with all of their force the creature, leaving the mutant flying in the air and then falling and crambling to the ground. Just as the Lost Boys free Peter Pan, another mutant shows his gun to scared them, only to be caught on guard by Peter Pan, who slayed him with his dagger. After all the heroes escape from the Horned King's castle, there was a brief scene of Max and, the out of cold, Friz. There Max tried his best to save his friend, only to his horror that he was killed. Outraged, Max fired many shots to nowhere while blaming the ramification of war. However, Friz woke up and explained to Max that he is actually fine. Insulting his friend that he had shocked him, he was unaware that the fairy, Tinker Bell, knocked down Friz, leaving him dead in the battlefield. After an attempt to rescue his friend again, which was not used of it, Max curses again the ramifications of the war for killing his friend. Spreading Their Territorries Later the Horned King rallies his forces, as he began to increase his powers, and send them on a mission to scout the terrain to make sure that none of the heroes would trespassing his territory. Destroying A Village Later, Blackwolf assembles to his mutant army and the rest members of the Bakshi Bunch his plan about the elimination of the heroes. Encouraged and prepared the Bakshi Bunch's forces start their invasion. Before the main battle begins, some of the mutants interfer in the fight between Avatar's friends and Maleficent's forces. When Taran kills accidentally Peace, Necron 99's new identity, the mutants used their opportunity to capture Elinore and bring her to th Horned King's castle as a prisoner. Meanwhile, Blackwolf and his army attacks a village, inhabited by elves and other kindness animals. When the inhabitants saw their rivals and prepare to strike at them, Blackwolf shows his secret top card by unveiling a projector, containing footages of the Nazis and Adolf Hitler. Just as then, Nekron's Subhumans, the Orcs and the Mutant Army attack at the inhabitants, killing and slaughtering all of them. Not only that, but his army creates from the holocaust, a Swastyka, the symbol of the Nazis, in the ground, much to horror of everyone. The only survivor of the village looks in horror at the damage the fight had costed to his village. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War The Big Surprise During the early events of the war, Blackwolf found some fairies in his territory, he calls a giant mutant spider to kill all of the magical beings. When the fairies disposed the mutant, they learned that the creature was just a distraction for the mutant army to attack. The mutants shot Sean in a flash and prepare to strike at the other heroes with the help of Necron 99. However the other fairies escaped from the forest as fast as they could, leaving Blackwolf and the mutant army to pursuit them. Boomerang With the mutants chasing the fairies, Necron 99 leaves the mutants and begins his quest by killing other heroes. Searching for victims, Necron confronts the heroes, Derek, Kayley and Garret. Although he shot Garret succesfully, he met his fate, when Derek fires at the mutant a magic stick, knocking him out. Later his body was retrieved by Prince Cornelius, a fairy in the assistance of the good wizard, Avatar. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Ralph Bakshi's Villains Category:Wizards (1977) Villains Category:Nazis Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Blackwolf Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:The Bakshi Bunch Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Animal Villans Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Necron 99 / Peace Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Complete monsters